Harry Potter und der 2Krieg
by Romilda
Summary: naja..also es sit halt eine der Möglichkeiten, wie es nach Harry's 5 Jahr weitergehen KÖNNTE .. handelt also übers 6.Jahr... Dudley bekommt ne Freundin .... mal sehen.. aber bitte einfach nur lesen und natürlich Reviews schreiben!
1. Zurück im Ligusterweg

die Geschichte ist von meiner Cousine Katharina und von mir (Monika). Wir wissen das sie nicht bessonders gut ist ... würden uns aber trotzdem über Reviews freuen!!! Und danke an die die schon so lieb gereviewt haben!!  
  
Außerdem suchen wir noch nen Betta Leser, Betta Leserin ... bitte bitte melden wenn jemand Lust hat!! DANKE!  
  
ok..und jetzt zur Story:  
  
Autor: Katharina Hofmann und Monika Oster  
  
Harry Potter  
  
und der 2.Krieg  
  
Zurück im Ligusterweg  
  
Harry Potter, ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und smaragd grünen Augen,  
saß auf dem kalten Fensterbrett in seinem Zimmer und blickte in die  
dunkle Nacht. Jeder normale Mensch lag um diese Uhrzeit im Bett,  
träumte wunderschöne träume und schlief tief und fest. Doch Harry  
brachte kein Auge zu. Stattdessen standen in diesen Tränen, die  
langsam an seinem weißen, ausgemergelten Gesicht hinunter liefen. Vor  
seinem Geistigen Auge sah er immer wieder den Mann mit den schwarzen  
langen Haaren, dem einst hübschen Gesicht, der vor 3 Jahren aus  
Askaban geflohen war, vor sich und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als  
endlich wieder dieses bellende Lachen zu hören. Er war bis vor ein  
paar Wochen noch sein Pate gewesen.....  
Leise hörte er ein pochen am Fenster, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht das  
geringste ....  
er war sich immer noch sicher, dass wenn er den Schleier vom Torbogen  
wegschieben würde, er Sirius erkennen müsste...doch hatten nicht Lupin  
und Dumbledore gesagt er sei tot?  
Immer wieder sah er seinen Paten sich mit Bellatrix Lestrange  
duellieren und schließlich hinter den Torbogen fallen...immer wieder  
hörte er Lupins Satz "Er ist Tod, Harry! Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn  
tun! Es ist zu spät" und wieder ran eine Träne über Harry' s bleiches  
Gesicht.  
Es klopfte erneut am Fenster, mit abwesendem Blick öffnete er es und  
Hedwig, seine Schneeeule flog heftig Flügel schlagend herein und  
setzte sich, vor ihn, nach dem sie kurz ein paar Runden im Zimmer  
umher geflogen war.  
Auf dem Flur hörte er Schritte und wenig später klopfte jemand an die  
Tür. "Bist du wach? Harry?" , hörte er die Stimme seiner Tante Petunia  
sagen. Doch Harry hatte keine Lust auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, auch  
wenn es noch so klein sein mochte. Darauf hin murmelte seine Tante nun  
etwas wütend klingend: " Vom Stromsparren hat der Bengel wohl noch  
nichts gehört! Lässt einfach das Licht an! Und dann fliegt auch noch  
diese komische Eule -" ,sie sagte dieses Wort als ob es ein besonders  
hartnäckiger Fettfleck wäre " - hier drinnen rum!" Harry scherte sich  
nicht um ihre Meinung und als sie wegging hörte er sie noch leise  
sagen " Hoffentlich sehen die Nachbarn nichts davon!"  
Es war natürlich ausgeschlossen, dass die Nachbarn etwas davon  
mitbekommen sollten, da sie ja alle schon seit einigen Stunden  
schliefen, doch für die Dursley' s gab' es nichts schlimmeres als das  
die Nachbarn etwas von dem "Abnormalen Jungen" wie sie Harry so oft  
bezeichneten mitbekommen könnten. Einigen - wie Tante Magda - hatten  
sie schon weiß gemacht Harry würde auf die Sankt Brutus Sicherheits  
Schule für unheilbar Kriminelle Jungen gehen. Anderen wurde wiederum  
erzählt das dieser Junge äußerst reizbar sei und man besser daran täte  
ihn in ruhe zu lassen. Und das alles nur um zu verhindern das Harry  
auch nur mit irgendjemandem redete. Die Dursley' s hassten alle  
Zauberer. Sie waren mit abstand die größten Muggle (nicht Magische  
Menschen) die es gab.  
Als sich Petunia's Schritte allmählich entfernt hatten, ging er auf  
sein kleines Bett zu und wühlte in seinem Nachttischschrank. Sekunden  
später hatte er gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte. Harry hatte alle  
Briefe von Sirius zusammengebunden und gut aufbewahrt. Nun hielt er  
sie in seinen nun knöchernen Händen und betrachtete die enge  
Handschrift seines Paten. Als eine Träne auf den obersten Brief fiel,  
verwischte die Tinte des Buchstabens "a" von Harry's Namen. Sein Magen  
knurrte, Harry versuchte sich davon abzulenken, er wollte nichts  
essen, davon abgesehen, dass er das schon seit er im Ligusterweg war  
nicht mehr getan hatte. Dies sah man ihm natürlich auch an, doch es  
kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Seine beiden besten Freunde, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger,  
hatten ihm zwar schon mehr als einmal geschrieben er solle auf sich  
aufpassen und all ihre Briefe klangen sehr besorgt, genauso wie wenn  
er am Telephon mit ihnen redete.  
Harry war gerade bei den Dursley's in der Küche angekommen gewesen, da  
klingelte auch schon das Telephon in der Küche. Sein Onkel murmelte  
mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst: " Das ist bestimmt dieses  
abnormale Volk." Nach diesem Satz wusste Harry schon das diese Ferien  
zwar entspannter werden würden als die bisherigen, da Alastor Mad-Eye  
Moody den Dursley's versprochen hatte, sie würden hier, im Ligusterweg  
Nummer vier auftauchen, sobald sie erfahren würden das Harry schlecht  
behandelt wurde. Onkel Vernon wollte sich zwar erst nicht von ihm  
einschüchtern lassen, musste aber letzen Endes doch feststellen, dass  
es besser wäre sich nicht mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix  
anzulegen.  
Aber trotz diesem Zwang, dem die Dursley's nun unterlagen warenn, ging  
es Harry schlechter als in allen anderen Ferien die er hier erlebt  
hatte. Sonst wollte er immer so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Freunden  
oder nach Hogwarts zurück - den einzigen Ort, den er je sein "zuhause"  
genannt hatte. Natürlich, das wollte er auch dieses mal... natürlich  
wollte er nicht hier bleiben wo man ihn behandelte wie eine stinkende  
Ratte, jedoch wollte er auch einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.  
Aber es war nicht nur Sirius' Tod der ihm zu schaffen machte, sondern  
auch die letzten Worte von Albus Dumbledore am Ende des Schuljahres.  
Immer hatte er sich gewünscht zu wissen warum Voldemort ihn als Baby  
schon umbringen wollte, doch nun da er es wusste wünschte er sich es  
nicht zu wissen.  
Voldemort wollte damals Harry umbringen als er gerade mal ein Jahr alt  
war. Bei dem Angriff starben seine Eltern, Lily und James Potter. Er -  
Harry - überlebte auf mysteriöse Art und Weise.  
Nun, nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore wusste Harry allerdings noch  
etwas mehr, es wurde eine Prophezeiung über ihn und Voldemort  
ausgesprochen von Sybille Trelawney. Leise hallten ihre Worte in  
seinem Ohr wieder.......  
nur er - Harry - soll den Dunklen Lord besiegen können. Doch wie um  
alles in der Welt sollte er dies nur schaffen? Wie? Wenn so viele  
Hexen und Zauberer schon daran gescheitert waren. Selbst seine Eltern  
konnten ihn nicht töten......  
Mit diesen nie endenden Gedanken sank Harry in einen unruhigen  
Schlaf.....  
  
"Harry! Essen!" , rief die gespielt freundliche Stimme Petunias aus  
der Küche. Essen allein schon dieses Wort löste Übelkeit bei ihm  
aus. Er würde sowieso wieder alles seiner Eule Hedwig geben.  
Als er unten in der Küche ankam verstummten alle Dursley's schlagartig  
und damit wusste er das sie über ihn geredet haben mussten. "Keine  
Sorge", sagte er mit müder Stimme "Ich habe nicht vor hier zu bleiben.  
Ich verschwinde gleich wieder in mein Zimmer!" Dies löste wie immer  
unterschiedliche Reaktionen bei seinen Verwanden aus. Dudley Dursley,  
Harry's Übergewichtiger Cousin, schnaufte erleichtert auf, Petunia sah  
ihn ungläubig an und Vernon sagte mit der gleichen gespielt  
freundlichen Stimme wie vor ihm schon Petunia: " Ach nein, iss doch  
hier." Vernons Schnurrbart zuckte leicht. Harry hörte gar nicht  
richtig zu, sondern nahm sich einen Toast, doch gerade als er wieder  
verschwinden wollte hielt ihn sein Onkel zurück. "Du wirst sie heute  
wieder anrufen, stimmt's? Diese Unmöglichen Leute -" "Nein", sagte  
Harry beiläufig, "ich werde meine Freunde anrufen." Über Vernons  
Gesicht huschte erneut ein zucken, so als ob er etwas gar nicht nettes  
entgegnen wollte, fing sich jedoch sofort wieder. "Ja, ja", murmelte  
er abwesend, "wirst ihnen sagen das es dir gut geht, stimmt's?" Harry  
schnaufte genervt auf. Am liebsten würde er ihnen sagen das es ihm  
hier grottenschlecht ging und sie ihn doch bitte holen sollten, doch  
Dumbledore hatte ihm erklärt das Harry mindestens eine Woche hier  
bleiben müsste... "ja... werde ich... später!" , sagte Harry und  
verließ die Küche um nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gehen. 


	2. Dudley's Freundin

wir wollten eigentlich nur mal sagen, dass ihr uns ruhig Vorschläge schreiben könnt!! ... wir würden uns wirklich sehr darüber freuen!! Danke schon mal im Voraus.  
  
Dudley´s Freundin  
  
Der Rest des Tages verging recht Ereignislos, im Gegensatz zur Nacht. Er hatte einen Traum, in dem er nur Schreie hörte, jedoch nichts sah. als er aufwachte, schmerzte seine Narbe erneut und er hörte die Befehle, das Flehen und Antworten nochmals, als wäre er dabei, könnte aber nichts sehen. "Wo ist er?" -"Ich weiß nicht..."-"Ach ja,...ich bin mir sicher, dass du es weißt, aber wie du willst....Crucio!" Danach erklangen Schreie, schmerzerfüllende Schreie, bis die hohe kalte Stimme erneut erklang: " Na, weißt du es jetzt?" Ein wimmern war zu hören und dann sagte eine Männerstimme leise: " Er besucht soweit ich weiß einen der Weaseys, glaub Charlie heißt er, erforscht Drachen in Ungarn, sollte ihm einen Brief in meinem Auftrag bringen, weil er diesen Weasley sowieso für Dumbledore besuchen sollte. Aber tu ihm nichts, er, er ist ....er, er, ich mein- " Doch Voldemort schien das nicht zu glauben, oder so, denn er sagte laut lachend: " Man kann Voldemort nicht täuschen, nein, ......deswegen sind schon viele genauso gestorben wie du es wirst. Avarda Kedavra!" Dann war nur noch ein krachen zu hören... Harry hatte es wieder nicht geschafft, er konnte wieder Oklumentik nicht anwenden, aber was er da gehört hatte nahm nun seine Gedanken ganz in Anspruch. Voldemort hatte erneut gemordet. er hatte einen Mann getötet. Aber wer war das gewesen? Ihm war diese Stimme so vertraut vor gekommen, und doch hatte er sie nicht erkannt. Aber bei einem war er sich sicher, er musste das irgendjemandem aus dem Orden erzählen und wenn er auch fürchtete, dass Snape äußerst sauer wäre und ihm erklären wolle, dass es ihm mal so ergehen würde wie seinen Eltern, weil er sich nichts sagen lassen würde. Aber Snape war ihm egal. Warum hatte er zuerst an Snape gedacht? Viel wichtiger war Dumbledore, der davon ebenso wenig begeistert wäre wie Snape. Normalerweise hätte er dies Sirius erzählt, aber jetzt wo er tot war ... Es war wohl das beste es irgendjemand zu erzählen, von dem er sich sicher war, dass er es erst einmal für sich behalten konnte, aber in dem Orden war. Der erste der ihm einfiel war Lupin, und der wäre wahrscheinlich auch der beste. Er war nicht nur vertrauenswürdig und im Orden des Phönix, sondern war auch der beste Freund seines Paten und seines Vaters.  
  
Er suchte gerade nach einem Pergament und seiner Feder, als Onkel Vernon ihn nach unten rief. Er legte die Sachen auf sein Bett und stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder verbrochen? Noch bevor er weiter denken konnte, hatte er den Treppenabsatz erreicht und Onkel Vernon blickte ihm in die Augen, der sofort meinte: "Du wirst diesen Leuten jetzt sofort sagen, dass es dir gut geht und sie anrufen. Judith wird nämlich gleich kommen und ich möchte nicht, dass sie etwas von dir erfährt, das könnte nämlich das Schicksal unserer Familie bedeuten!" Ohne noch etwas zu erwidern, ging Harry zum Telefon, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass Sirius Haus kein Telefon beinhaltete und er daher auch keine Telefonnummer hatte. Er drehte sich zu seiner Tante um und sagte: " Ich kann sie nicht anrufen, hab keine Nummer. Das heißt, ich muss ihnen wie in den vergangenen Ferien durch meine Eule bescheid sagen." Er ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten geradewegs auf die Treppe zu, als er ein schwarzes Wesen in der Haustür stehen sah, im ersten Moment hatte er schon gedacht es wäre ein Dementor, doch auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass dies ein Mädchen in schwarzen Klamotten, mit schwarz gefärbten Haaren war, allerdings war die schwarze Schminke im Gesicht und den schwarzen Fingernagellack auf den Fingernägel, der bestimmt an den Fußnägel auch nicht fehlte, nicht zu vergessen. Harry klappte der Mund auf. Das konnte auf keinen Fall Judith sein, Tante Petunia würde sie zwar nicht so schlimm wie irgendeinen Zauberer oder irgendeine Hexe finden, allerdings konnte er sich noch genau erinnern, dass, als Harry neun Jahre alt war, fünf Mädchen, diesem in der Tür stehendem so ähnlich, vor dem Supermarkt standen und sie meinte, dass diese später ganz sicher zu Mörderinnen werden würden und ganz schlimme Dinge machen würden und - er wurde plötzlich von einem lauten Quicken aus den Gedanken gerissen. Vor Schreck bewegt, drehte Harry sich um und stieß gegen Onkel Vernon, der breit aufgebaut, dicht hinter Harry gestanden hatte. Harry wisperte schnell, bevor Onkel Vernon ausrasten konnte: " Ich geh dann mal hoch und schick meinen Freunden ´nen Brief ." Aber das schien ihm nicht recht zu sein und deshalb rannte er, bevor Onkel Vernon losschreien konnte, die Treppe hinauf und schlug hinter sich die Zimmertüre zu. Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, nahm er die Schreibsachen vom Bett, setzte sich an seinen äußerst kleinen Sachreibtisch und begann zu schreiben:  
  
Hi Ron!  
  
Gerade ist die Freundin meines Vetters hier, im übrigen, mein Vetter wird trotz seiner Diät wirklich immer fetter. Naja, eigentlich sollte ich nicht solche Scherze machen, immerhin gibt es wenn sie wieder geht ziemlich Ärger, weil sie mich gesehen hat und dass das Schicksal der Familie Dursley entscheiden könnte. Sag Professor Lupin trotzdem, dass alles in Ordnung ist, und wenn sich das im Laufe des Tages ändert, sag ich bescheid. Kann nämlich sein, dass sie nicht so ausrasten, da sie diese Judith vielleicht nicht mögen. ( Du kannst sie dir so wie ein Dementor vorstellen, sie hat Haare, die mit schwarzer Farbe schwarz gemacht wurden, trägt schwarze Kleidung, ist im Gesicht schwarz geschminkt und glaubt soweit ich weiß, an Satan, das ist bei denen so eine Art Gott. )  
  
Richte Hermine, Ginny und den anderen bitte auch schöne Grüße aus.  
  
Harry   
  
Als er den Brief an das Bein von Hedwig binden wollte, hörte er laute Schritte näher kommen, mit einem Schwung flog die Türe auf und herein kam Onkel Vernon mit knallrotem Kopf und wutverzerrtem Gesicht, der angestrengt die Wut zu unterdrücken und nicht gleich los zu schreien versuchte, würgte: " Ich- habe- dir- gesagt, - dass- du -oben-bleiben-sollst-weil-es-sehr- wichtig-ist-einen-guten-Eindruck-zu-machen-das-kann-das-Schicksal-meines- Sohnes-bedeuten-und-das-werde-ich-mir-von-dir-nicht-verbauen-lassen- " und jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr unterdrücken und schrie: " HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?" Nun dachte Harry plötzlich wieder an den Mann, der, wenn es nicht eine Täuschung Voldemorts´ war, heute Morgen gestorben war, und dachte daran, dass er es vergessen hatte auf den Brief zu schreiben und es doch das Beste wäre, wenn er jetzt im Haus Grimmauldplatz 12 in der Küche wäre, dann könnte er es nämlich gleich Lupin sagen. 


	3. Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Cornelius Oswald Fudge  
  
Plötzlich spürte er wie sein Körper warm wurde und er spürte das Blut in seinen Adern fließen, als alles um ihn verschwamm und im nächsten Moment wieder klar zu sehen war, allerdings war er nicht in seinem Zimmer, sondern er stand in der Küche des Hauses, das Sirius gehörte und Moody, Tonks, Snape, Lupin, Mrs und Mr Weasley, und viele mehr starrten ihn an. Es waren aber keine gleichaltrigen hier, er musste also mitten in einer Besprechung gelandet sein und als er, nach wie es ihm vorkam, einer Ewigkeit merkte, dass ihm der Mund aufgeklappt war, schloss er ihn schnell. Lupin war der erste, der sich wieder gesammelt hatte und ging geradewegs auf Harry zu. " Arthur , Bill packt die Sachen weg! Harry, weißt du was du gerade gemacht hast, wie du hier her gekommen bist?" Harry war sprachlos, er hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hatte, wie es aussah, muss er in sekundenschnelle an einen anderen Ort gekommen sein, so, als ob er appariert wäre. Leise, fast flüsternd sagte er: " Professor, ich, ich hab doch nicht etwa-" er brach ab, er konnte es nicht glauben, wenn er jetzt gezaubert hatte, würde es sicher sein, dass ihn große Probleme erwarten. "Das kann nicht sein Professor, ich hatte meinen Zauberst-, ´tschuldig-, oh scheiß-, ähm, ich mein, ich hatte meinen Zauberstab nicht mal berührt, er lag auf dem Bett und ich stand an der Tür. Ich kann doch gar nicht gezaubert haben, oder? " Merkwürdigerweise sah Harry, als er aufblickte ein Lächeln über Lupins Gesicht huschen, und er sagte: "Harry, weißt du, um zu Zaubern benötigt man nicht immer einen Zauberstab, wie du schon des öfteren gemerkt hast. Als deine Tante dir einmal eine Glatze rasierte, weil deine Harre nie gerade blieben und sich nie kämmen ließen, war es dir, nur durch deine Angst was die anderen in der Schule sagen würden, möglich gewesen, deine Haare über Nacht so schnell wachsen zu lassen, dass es schien, als hätte deine Tante dir nie eine Glatze rasiert und als du mit deiner Tante, Onkel und ' Duddimatz' -" Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nur ganz knapp verkneifen "im Zoo warst, hast du das Fenster nur aus deinem Willen heraus und deinem Mitleid der Schlange gegenüber zerbrechen können. Wahrscheinlich dachtest du, wie gemein dein Cousin war und wie arm diese Boa wohl sein müsse, Tag für Tag wird sie von Zoobesuchern angestarrt und hat nie ihre Heimat gesehen, dies reichte um eine Glassscheibe nicht nur zerbrechen, sondern völlig verschwinden zu lassen. Nun, durch den reinen Willen kann man nur durch zwei manchmal auch drei Dinge apparieren: Angst und den Willen, manchmal kommt Mitleid hinzu. Deinem Vater passierte dies einst auch." Bei dem letzten Satz versetzte er Snape einen ernsten Blick, ja es war fast der Hass, der sonst auf Snapes Gesicht stand, der nun auf Lupins zu sehen war. "Und was habe ich jetzt getan?", fragte Harry nun, da er so auf die Frage brannte. "Na, du bist appariert", sagte Remus mit einer Miene, als sei das ganz offensichtlich. "Allerdings, ist es viel wichtiger, wie wir das mit Fudge wieder gerade biegen, was ich da schon so gehört habe, sieht es nicht gerade gut für dich aus. "Nun, bei dem Gedanken erinnerte sich Harry an die letzten Jahre, und ihm fiel, anstatt einer Schandtat, wovon es bei Harry so viele gab, der Mann von heute Morgen ein und bevor er sich zügeln konnte kullerten die Worte gerade so aus seinem Mund: " Wissen Sie zufällig, ob Dumbledore jemanden zu Charlie Weasley geschickt hat? " Lupin runzelte die Stirn und als er gerade etwas antworten wollte unterbrach ihn Snape, mit sichtlich ärgerlicher Miene: "Sei still Lupin, das geht den gar nichts an!!Woher weiß der das eigentlich?" "Das wollte ich gerade heraus finden, Severus! Es wäre nett, wenn du das mich klären lassen würdest, wo er sich, wie du mir vorhin erklärt hast, sowieso nichts von dir sagen lassen würde. Also, Harry, kannst du mir erklären, woher du das weißt?" Harry warf Snape einen flüchtigen Blick zu, blickte Lupin dann starr in die Augen: "Ich, ich hatte letzte Nacht so einen Traum... Voldemort hat jemand gefoltert, ausgefragt und anschließend getötet, der Mann sagte, Dumbledore und er hätten jemanden zu Charlie geschickt. Ich habe allerdings nichts gesehen. Wie es aussieht stimmt es also?" Lupin entgegnete völlig verwirrt und entgeistert: " Das kann doch nicht sein. Severus, informiere sofort Dumbledore, verdammt, wem hast du davon erzählt!!?" Darauf rannte Snape aus dem Zimmer und es war nichts von einem Wutausbruch zu sehen, wie Harry ihn befürchtet hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, er rannte sogar, wie um sein Leben. Lupin erklärte ihm nun, dass sie zum Ministerium müssen, um diesen dummen Vorfall, dass Harry appariert war, zu klären.  
  
Urplötzlich erklang eine grauenerfüllende Stimme in seinen Ohren, und Harry's Narbe begann erneut zu brennen, als ob ihm jemand einen glühenden Eisenstab auf die Stirn pressen würde. Er nahm nichts mehr um ihn herum wahr. Er sank auf seine Knie, ein Schreien konnte er nur sehr schwer zurückhalten. Du dummer, dummer Junge... denkst du ich mache meine Arbeit nicht richtig? Cornelius ist tot! Glaub mir... das schrille lachen wurde immer starker und Harry fragte sich ob die um ihn herum stehenden das auch hören konnten. Der Schmerz in seiner Stirn klang langsam ab und Harry stand wieder auf. Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte auf den Punkt, wo das Tischtuch, das den langen Tisch der Ordensmitglieder bedeckte, leicht abgebrannt war. "Harry geht es dir nicht gut?", sagte plötzlich eine junge Frau mit kaugummifarbenem Haar, die Tonks sein musste, doch Harry nahm das alles schon gar nicht mehr war. Schnell rannte er in den Flur stieß dabei Hermine um, die vor der Tür stand und ihn darauf hin ganz verdattert ansah. Hinter ihm rief Lupin, er solle hier bleiben und vernünftig sein. Das letzte was er in diesem Haus hörte, war das schreien von dem Porträt Sirius' Mutter. Er rannte weiter. Das konnte doch nicht sein? Nein... was sollte er jetzt tun? Er nahm schwer wahr wohin ihn seine Beine trugen, doch er war schon sehr weit gerannt, als ihn bewusst wurde das er keine Ahnung hatte wohin er gehen musste. Er sank erneut auf seinen Knien zusammen. Was sollte er nun tun? Er wusste nicht wo er war. Sollte er versuchen zurück zum Grimmauldplatz 12 zu gelangen? Nein ... das ist jetzt wohl zu spät sagte eine Stimme in Harry's Kopf. Was ihn aber noch mehr beunruhigte war die Tatsache erneut Voldemorts Stimme gehört zu haben. Und er hatte mit ihm geredet. Das war bisher noch nicht geschehen. Warum jetzt?  
  
Währendem er noch weiter auf der Straße kniete wurde ihm plötzlich das hupen der Autos bewusst, die in einer großen Schlange hinter ihm standen. "Soll das ein Suizidversuch sein?" Rief ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren. Eine der Passantinnen kniete sich neben ihn und fragte ihn, ob er sich wohl befinde. Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Er stand auf und rannte weiter. Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar was er tun musste. Er ging zurück zur Straße und streckte seine Hand aus. Schon kam ein ziemlich mitgenommen aussehendes Auto vor ihm zum stehen, welches Harry als den Fahrenden Ritter entzifferte. "Hallo, einen schönen guten Abend wünsch ich Ihnen -" doch bevor er ausreden konnte stieg Harry ein und sagte mit zitternder Stimme, er solle ihn zum Ministeriumseingang bringen. Stan, der picklige Busfahrer, schien zwar davon etwas verwundert, nahm aber seine Bitte an, woraufhin Harry ihm 9 Sickel für die Fahrt gab. Mit knurrendem Magen machte es sich Harry auf einem der Betten bequem, was ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte. Na ja... eigentlich hast du schon ziemlich lange nichts mehr gegessen, dachte Harry. Doch es war ihm wie immer egal. Es gab wichtigeres, dachte er weiter. Voldemort tötete weiter... es gab einen lauten Rums gefolgt von noch lauterem Gegacker. Der Fahrende Ritter musste gerade durch einen Bauernhof gefahren sein, der daraufhin wohl ausgewichen war. Nach einer Weile kam der Fahrende Ritter erneut zum stehen und Stan bedeutete Harry, dass sie vor dem Ministeriumseingang waren. Harry stieg schnell aus, ging in die Telefonzelle und wählte die Nummer, die er sich absichtlich gut gemerkt hatte, und sagte durch den Abgerissenen Telephonhörer: 622442. Sofort meldete sich die Frauenstimme, die er von letztem Jahr kannte. Er meinte zu ihr, daraufbedacht, es klar und deutlich zu sagen: " Ich möchte mit Cornelius Fudge sprechen, bitte." Zum Glück ging das Hineinkommen genauso einfach, wie damals bei seinem Verhör vonstatten, denn Harry fürchtete schon, dass die Dame ihn nicht einlassen würde. Aber nun stand er erneut in dieser großen Halle in der, merkwürdiger Weiße, der Brunnen mit Zauberer, Hauself und etc. stand, als wäre er nie kaputt gewesen. Harry hasste eigentlich diesen Ort, dies war der Ort, an dem sein Pate starb. Oh Harry, warum glaubst du mir nicht? Ich habe immer meine Arbeit richtig gemacht, zweifelst du etwa an meiner Macht? Ich werde dir beweißen, dass ich sie habe... und wie ich sie habe, ich habe sogar mehr als zuvor... an deiner Stelle, würde ich das jetzt nicht tun und es wäre dir auch besser getan, wenn du niemandem mehr und vor allem nichts mehr über unser kleines Geheimnis erzählst. Hast du mich verstanden? Harry hatte sich geschworen, Vodemort nicht zu spielen und wenn er jetzt auf Voldemort hören würde, würde er ihm zu spielen. Er stieg gleich wieder in den Aufzug und fuhr in das unterste Stockwerk, unten Angekommen, lief er schnellen Schrittes ohne auch nur ein bisschen nachzudenken den Korridor entlang auf die Tür zu, vor der Mr Weasley letztes Jahr angegriffen wurde. Er stieß die Tür auf, die nur angelehnt war, ging auf jede der Türen in dem runden Raum zu, als er erkannte, dass es die falsche war, nahm er sich an Hermine ein Beispiel und kennzeichnete sie. Nachdem Harry etliche hinter sich hatte, sprang die auf, dessen Inhalt des Raumes Sirius das Leben nahm. Neben dem Schleier lag niemand anderer als der Zaubereiminister. Mit noch einem winzigkleinen Funken Hoffnung ging Harry auf Fudge zu und kniete sich zu ihm auf dem Boden, doch der lag, genauso, wie Cedric damals, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, reglos da. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, Voldemort hatte erneut gemordet... Plötzlich flog eine Eule in den Raum warf einen Brief auf Harry und flog davon. Verblüfft gespannt, erschrocken und aufgeregt zu gleich, nahm Harry den Brief, der schien, als wollte ihn jemand verbrennen, aber hatte ihn dann doch noch gerettet. Auf dem Brief vorne, stand mit einer Handschrift, die er nicht kannte, folgendes geschrieben:  
  
An Mr Harry Potter Zaubereiministerium Todeskammer  
  
Ministerium? Woher wussten sie, dass er im Ministerium war? Dann fiel Harry plötzlich ein, dass er ja auch schon einen Brief an den Ligusterweg bekommen hatte und da wusste man auch ganz genau, wo er gerade steckte. Aber die Tatsache, dass erstens der Umschlag ziemlich alt aussah und zweitens so, als wäre er fast verbrannt worden, beunruhigte Harry. Er riss den Umschlag auf, aus dem er ein ebenso mitgenommenes Blatt Pergament herausnahm und entfaltete:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,  
  
Hiermit möchten wir, ihr ZAGZADM, Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie 13 ZAG´ s erreicht haben. Dazu möchten wir Ihnen herzlich gratulieren und empfehlen Ihnen vor allem Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, sowie Verwandlung und Zauberkunst zu vertiefen. Die jeweiligen Leistungen liegen, wenn nötig bei. Die chronologisch geordneten Bedeutungen: Die jeweiligen Leistungen: O = Ohne gleichen E = Erwartungen Übertroffen A = Annehmbar M = Mies S = Schrecklich  
  
Fach Bewertung ZAG  
  
Pflege m. Geschöpfe O  
1 Astronomie A  
1 Verwandlung Verteidigung g. die Dunklen Künste O 4 Wahrsagen M  
0 Muggelkunde /  
/ Zauberkunst E  
1 Zaubertränke O  
3 Geschichte der Zauberei M 0 Arithmantik /  
/ Alte Runen A  
1  
  
Außerdem möchten wir Ihnen nahe bringen, dass Sie, wenn Sie M oder S in einem Fach erhalten haben, durchgefallen sind und dieses Fach somit entfällt.  
  
Noch schöne Ferien wünscht  
  
Professor M. O. F. W. Tofty  
  
Der Leiter des ZAGAZDM  
  
P.S.: Sorry! Mir ist das Papier etwas angebrannt! Aber ich denke Sie haben dafür Verständnis!  
  
Harry war im ersten Moment verwundert, er hatte gar nicht mehr an die Prüfung von letztem Jahr gedacht. 13 ZAG's? Da hatte wohl jemand seine Prüfung mit der von Hermine vertauscht! Er starrte den Brief immer noch an, als er merkte, dass irgendjemand einen Schatten auf ihn warf. Er hob den Kopf und vor ihm stand ein, in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gehüllter Dementor. Nein, es war kein Dementor, es war ein Mann. Einer der Todesser. Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er machen sollte, aber eines durfte er nicht zulassen. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass wieder Leute aus dem Orden kommen, und er wieder Schuld ist, wenn einer stirbt. Er musste fliehen, so schnell es geht, sonst wäre er schneller Tod, als dass er auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, an dem Todesser vorbei, der offenbar zu verblüfft war als das er reagieren konnte, durch die Tür, gelangte in den großen runden Raum und riss irgendeine Tür auf, rannte hinein und schlug sie zu. Was sollte er tun? Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei! Er nahm einen der Stühle die in diesem Raum standen und versuchte irgendwie die Tür zu verschließen. Doch es war einfach aussichtslos. Die Tür schwang auf, und er kam herein. Harry sah sich in dem Zimmer um, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, mit dem er sich verteidigen könnte. Als er in einer Ecke des Raumes ein Schwert sah, schrie der Todesser: "Crucio!" , und Harry spürte erneut diesen unbegreiflichen Schmerz, als ob Tausende Messer in ihn ein stechen würden. Der Todesser lachte, als der Fluch langsam nachließ. "Ja ja... der Dunkle Lord wusste schon, dass du wieder hier sein würdest. Du bist ein einfältiger kleiner Junge!" Harry wusste das er erneut in die Falle getappt war. Und dies mal würde er sicherlich nicht mehr so leicht wie letztes mal hier herauskommen. Er rannte in die Ecke um sich wenigstens nicht kampflos ergeben zu müssen - das würde er einfach nicht zulassen. Er nahm sich das Schwert, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass das alles gar nichts bringen würde. Doch als Harry das Schwert in der rechten Hand hielt und es einmal kreißen ließ, schreckte der Todesser zurück. Er konnte doch nicht Angst haben? Er konnte die unverzeihlichen Flüche anwenden, hatte einen Zauberstab und Harry? Das einzige was er hatte, war das Schwert. Selbst, wenn er diesen Todesser mit dem Schwert angreifen würde, was würde es ihm bringen, in diesem Moment könnte der Todesser einen Fluch auf ihn legen, und Harry wäre wehrlos. Er konnte diese Furcht nicht verstehen, aber musste sie nutzen. Wenn er furcht hatte, könnte er es schaffen, den Todesser soweit zu bringen, dass er keinen Fluch auf ihn loslässt. Aber er hatte zu viel gedacht, der Todesser hatte sich wieder gefangen, sein Tuch das um seinen Kopf gebunden war zurück gestrichen - es war Lucius Malfoy und erneut den Cruciatus Fluch auf ihn gelegt. "Ja, du siehst richtig Potter! Ich bin zurück! Dachtet ihr wirklich das die Todesser lange in Askaban bebein würden? Nein! Und wenn der Dunkle Lord dich nicht Lebend sehen wollen würde, hätte ich dich schon längst umgebracht!" Harry lag schnaufend und zitternd am Boden. Doch als er sprach war seine Stimme klar und deutlich: " Oh wie großzügig! Sag ihm danke. Aber zumindest weiß jetzt jeder was für ein mieses Volk ihr seid!" Malfoy warf das Blondhaar zurück. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jetzt noch so große Töne spuckst Potter, wo doch dein kleiner Schmusehund Tot ist!" Damit hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Harry stand auf und rannte einfach so, das Schwert fest umklammert, auf Malfoy los. Noch während dem rennen spürte Harry plötzlich eine Kraft in sich, die er sich zwar nicht erklären konnte, ihm aber halt gab. So wie Fawkes der Phönix von Professor Dumbledore auch immer, stellte Harry fest. Harry stieß, ohne dass er es beabsichtigt hatte zu - direkt in Malfoys Bauch, der daraufhin von Blut überströmt zusammenbrach. Harry stand noch einen kurzen Augenblick wie betäubt da dann rannte er so schnell er konnte hinaus. Malfoy schickte ihm noch ein paar Flüche hinterher, aber diese störten Harry nicht mehr.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
soooo ..mal ei ganz liebes Dankeschön an alle die so lieb gereviewt haben!! DANKE!!!! und auch ein noch größeres Danke an unseren Beta Leser Oliver!!! Danke das du dir die Zeit nimmst... wir haben ja nicht gerade wenige Rechtschreibfehler, wie ich gemerkt habe! *g* Auxia() : Sei versichert, wir werden weiterschreiben ... und wenn's das letzt ist was wir tun!! Aber ob noch was brauchbares bei rauskommt ... keine Ahnung ... *g*  
  
ok ..... bald gibt's dann die Fortsetzung .... wahrscheinlich nächste Woche irgendwann ... 


	4. Dankeschön an alle

soooo ... nein das ist kein neues Kapitel ... das gibt's erst im laufe der nächsten Woche... mal ei ganz liebes Dankeschön an alle die so lieb gereviewt haben!! DANKE!!!! und auch ein noch größeres Danke an unseren Beta Leser Oliver!!! Danke das du dir die Zeit nimmst... wir haben ja nicht gerade wenige Rechtschreibfehler, wie ich gemerkt habe! *g* Auxia() : Sei versichert, wir werden weiterschreiben ... und wenn's das letzt ist was wir tun!! Aber ob noch was brauchbares bei rauskommt ... keine Ahnung ... *g*  
  
und weil das mit den Noten ein bisschen kaotisch aussieht... (ging aber irgendwie nicht anders... wir hatten das in Word in eine Tabelle gesetzt.. na ja) dachten wir hier noch mal ne Erläuterung...  
  
also in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hat er ein "O" bekommen u einen ZAG in Astronomie ein "A" und auch einen ZAG in Verwandlung ein "E" und zwei ZAG's (in Pglege magischer Geschöpfe hat er nur einen, weil man da doch auch nur eine Prüfung machen konnte, oder?) Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ein "O" und 4 ZAG's in Wahrsagen ein "M" und keinen ZAG Muggelkunde hat er nicht belegt.. Zauberkunst ein "E" und einen ZAG Zaubertränke ein "O" und drei ZAG's Geschcihte der Zauberei ein "M" und keinen ZAG Arithamntik hat Harry net.. Alte Runen ein "A" und einen ZAG ...  
  
na ja...hoffe euch gefällt die Story bis jetzt wenigstens ....  
  
Ciao, Katha & Moni 


End file.
